<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gimme, gimme, gimme by pochtica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840602">gimme, gimme, gimme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica'>pochtica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Minor asphyxiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xiao Zhan is LOUD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:52:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сяо Чжань, — милый, спокойный, вежливый Сяо Чжань, — громкий в постели.</p><p>Ван Ибо понимает это на собственном горьком опыте, когда они впервые занимаются сексом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gimme, gimme, gimme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780217">gimme, gimme, gimme</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists">kinkywrists</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/splumule">splumule</a></p><p>Выложен также на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9913624">Фикбуке</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сяо Чжань, — милый, спокойный, вежливый Сяо Чжань, — громкий в постели.</p><p>Ван Ибо понимает это на собственном горьком опыте, когда они впервые занимаются сексом.</p><p>— Гэ, блять, потише, стены не то чтобы толстые, — бормочет Ибо, когда Сяо Чжань издает очередной высокий звук, когда Ибо вдавливает в него палец, медленно открывая. Он лежит перед  Ибо на спине, обнаженный, застиранные гостиничные простыни скручены в кулаках, он задыхается под Ибо, блестящие глаза широко распахнуты. </p><p>Они едва начали, перешли от поцелуев к снятию одежды друг с друга минут за пять, и Ибо уже чувствует, что вот-вот взорвется, его член подпрыгивает, пока он готовит Сяо Чжаня. </p><p>— <i>Ааа</i>, бля, —  выгибается спина Сяо Чжаня, когда он двигает бёдрами, насаживаясь на скользкий палец, ступни вжимаются в спутанные простыни, — Бля, Ибо!</p><p>Ибо умирал от желания заполучить Сяо Чжаня уже давно, но вечно что-то мешало, а теперь это какая-то изощренная <i>пытка</i> — быть единственным, кто способен контролировать ситуацию, чтобы на них не пожаловались  коллеги или, что еще хуже, посторонние постояльцы отеля. </p><p>Ибо удалось выскользнуть из своей комнаты и добраться до номера Сяо Чжаня незамеченным, и как бы до смешного ни было сексуальным то, что Сяо Чжань явно не может себя контролировать, он не собирается из-за этого терять эту редкую возможность.</p><p>Сяо Чжань выглядит даже более ошеломляюще, чем обычно, — его колени разведены, сжимая бёдра Ибо, пот блестит в ямках ключиц. Ибо собирался доводить его, медленно и методично, пока он не начнёт  кричать его имя. Выяснилось, что это намного проще, чем он ожидал.</p><p>— Если ты такой шумный на одном пальце, как ты собираешься справляться, когда я буду тебя трахать? — лубрикант на пальце Ибо издает непристойный звук, когда он надавливает ещё глубже, сгибая палец, чтобы найти простату Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>— Сможешь быстрее выяснить, если прекратишь трепаться, а начнёшь зани.. <i>А ах!</i> — голос Сяо Чжаня срывается на крик, когда Ибо находит, что искал, дразняще потирает, прежде чем немного отступить, не сводя глаз с покрасневшего лица Сяо Чжаня. Боже, он великолепен. Ибо наблюдает за каплей пота, стекающей со лба Сяо Чжаня в волосы у виска, и он хочет слизать ее, хочет всего его вылизать. </p><p>— Ага, — хрипит Ибо. Он вытягивает палец до первого сустава, потирает вторым пальцем по ободку Сяо Чжаня, прежде чем надавить на него, и Сяо Чжань взвывает, — как думаешь, сможешь принять его так, чтоб не казалось, что хочешь стонами отель развалить?</p><p>— Х-хха! — Сяо Чжань роняет руку на лицо и кусает её, издавая теперь приглушенные звуки, когда Ибо слегка разводит пальцы, медленно и ритмично вынимая их, и толкая обратно. Он издает сдавленные короткие стоны, Ибо таких ни от кого раньше не слышал, и когда Ибо проводит рукой по члену Сяо Чжаня, он втягивает воздух, его бедра дергаются между этими легким прикосновением и пальцами внутри него. С него уже капает, предвкушение скользит по пальцам Ибо, когда он дразнит головку. От этого звуки Сяо Чжаня повышаются на октаву, пока он практически не скулит.</p><p>— Черт, ты всегда такой громкий? — Ибо медленно работает пальцами, и Сяо Чжань дергается ему навстречу с уже приглушенными вздохами и стонами, и они все еще слишком громкие. </p><p>Сяо Чжань кивает из-под руки, закрывающей лицо, уши его краснеют.</p><p>— Неудобно для перепихонов в гримерке, да? — Ибо шутит, но он просто заворожен. Сяо Чжань такой отзывчивый, он ведет себя так, будто это лучший трах в его жизни, и это только от того, что Ибо его готовит. На самом деле, это взрывает его эго. Сяо Чжань, который так громко реагирует, это так круто, и конечно, возбуждающе, так невъебенно жарко, что Ибо может чувствовать, как пот стекает по его пояснице, и последние крохи его контроля испаряются, но это все ещё проблема. </p><p>— Меняй, — слово звучит невнятно из-под руки Сяо Чжаня, и Ибо на мгновение приостанавливает свои движения, этого времени достаточно, чтобы Сяо Чжань опустил руку и укоризненно посмотрел на Ибо, — Замени,— повторяет он.</p><p>— Жаждешь моего члена, гэ?</p><p>Член Сяо Чжаня прыгает, буквально отталкиваясь от живота, а сам он придвигается, ещё шире разводя ноги вокруг бедер Ибо.</p><p>— Так ты думаешь, сможешь заставить меня кричать?</p><p>
  <i>С-с-сука.</i>
</p><p>Выяснение того, что Сяо Чжань грязно выражается в постели не должно удивлять Ибо, но одно дело предполагать, и совсем другое — слышать. Он просто смотрит на Сяо Чжаня, а его собственный член предательски пульсирует от этих слов.</p><p>— Ибо, — усмехается Сяо Чжань, соблазнительно двигая бедрами, — если ты не трахнешь меня в следующие пять секунд, я сам собой займусь.</p><p>— Сяо Чжань не оставляет мне выбора, — говорит Ибо, хватая презервативы с того места, где они валялись рядом с его коленом, и разрывает обертку зубами. Он шипит, когда раскатывает, потом щедро смазывает свой член.</p><p>Ибо сдвигается так, чтобы прижаться бедрами к заднице Сяо Чжаня, приподнимает его, и прижимает головку члена к входу. Он потирает головкой вверх и вниз, дразня, вжимая только немного, и Сяо Чжань сразу обмякает, распластываясь в простынях.</p><p>— Ааа, ебать, <i>Ибо</i>, давай, — стонет Сяо Чжань, закрывая лицо руками.</p><p>— Шшш, мне стоит заткнуть тебе рот?— Ибо слегка надавливает, хотя сложно не вломиться внутрь Сяо Чжаня одним толчком; его горячая и скользкая хватка почти непреодолима.</p><p>— Ааа, нет, пожалуйста, я… бля… я молчу, — обещает Сяо Чжань.</p><p>Ибо покачивает бедрами, входя на пару дюймов, и Сяо Чжань тяжело дышит.</p><p>— <i>Ааа</i>! — Ибо прижимает одну из бесконечно длинных ног Сяо Чжаня согнутой к его груди, чтобы он мог наблюдать работу его члена внутри себя, но это явно имеет дополнительный эффект, выражающийся в стократном улучшении угла проникновения, и Сяо Чжань начинает скрести простыни, со стоном запрокидывая голову назад.</p><p>— <i>Бля. О боже!</i></p><p>— Черт, Чжань-гэ, похоже, молчать ты не сможешь, — Ибо невероятно впечатлен своей сдержанностью. Да он, может быть, самый сдержанный человек на планете, — я думаю, нам следует остановиться, — он делает паузу, находясь почти полностью внутри  Сяо Чжаня.</p><p>— Нет! — Сяо Чжань приподнимается на локтях, уставившись на Ибо распахнутыми глазами, с выступившим на лбу и верхней губе потом, — Нет, всё хорошо, — он сжимается на Ибо, и издает негромкий, на этот раз, звук.</p><p>— Я знаю, что <i>всё хорошо</i>, проблема не в этом, гэгэ, —  Ибо проводит руками по бедрам Сяо Чжаня, раздвигая их, — Я совсем не хочу, чтобы меня прерывали.</p><p>— <i>Хм</i>, этот разговор как бы убивает настроение, диди.</p><p>Ибо фыркает и слегка покачивает бедрами. Сяо Чжань выдыхает и падает обратно, — вероятность быть застуканным может быть, даже, и неплоха.</p><p>Тогда Ибо приходит в голову идея.</p><p>— Перевернись. </p><p>Сяо Чжань недоуменно бормочет, — А?— но Ибо уже выходит из него, откидываясь назад, чтобы дать ему пространство.</p><p>— Перевернись и подставь задницу.</p><p>— <i>Ван Ибо</i>! — Сяо Чжань звучит слишком шокированно для человека, который только что <i>буквально</i> умолял, чтобы его трахнули.</p><p>— Гэ, мне ужасно нравится, что ты стонешь как порнозвезда, но по обе стороны от этого номера наши коллеги живут, и я не хочу, чтобы меня прерывал Хайкуань с просьбой угомониться. Или, того хуже, <i>Лулу</i>. Поворачивайся.</p><p>Сяо Чжань по-совиному моргает, прежде чем встать на четвереньки. Стесняться будет, думает Ибо, но вместо этого он улыбается, обернувшись через плечо, и широко расставляет колени. Ибо переводит взгляд с покрасневшего лица Сяо Чжаня на его смазанный вход. И тяжело сглатывает.</p><p>— Вот так, Лао Ван? — дразнит Сяо Чжань.</p><p>Ибо кивает.</p><p>— Теперь прикуси подушку.</p><p>— Шутишь?!</p><p>Ибо пристраивается  к заду Сяо Чжаня и вдавливается в него, на этот раз быстрее, и это сразу прекращает все жалобы. Сяо Чжань начинает вопить, и Ибо сильно давит ему между лопатками.</p><p>— Прикуси подушку, — рявкает Ибо, чувствуя, как теряет контроль. Он чувствует, как Сяо Чжань сжимается вокруг него крошечными импульсами, и он заставляет себя расслабиться, пока Сяо Чжань, наконец, не подтягивает подушку, и не утыкается в нее лицом, Ибо делает один решительный толчок.</p><p>— Мммм! — Так значительно лучше, звук приглушенный, и слава богу, потому что Ибо не сможет долго продержаться. Он держит бедра Сяо Чжаня и тянет его к себе, навстречу каждому движению, наконец, в состоянии установить быстрый, резкий темп, которого он так жаждал.</p><p>— Бля, — выдыхает Ибо, и Сяо Чжань сам отталкивается, их тела ударяются друг о друга почти заглушая вздохи Сяо Чжаня. Почти. Ибо уверен, что сжимает его бедра достаточно сильно, чтобы образовались синяки, но Сяо Чжань танцует под его руками, насаживаясь, когда Ибо толкается, двигаясь в ритме, который заставляет его стискивать зубы.</p><p>— Ах, <i>Ибо</i>, так хорошо, — Сяо Чжань поднимает лицо с подушки чтобы вдохнуть, и, к счастью, звучит немного тише. Ибо скользит одной рукой по его спине, затем наклоняется над ним, прижимается к спине Сяо Чжаня, трахает, подкручивая бедра, — Ты такой… черт… <i>большой</i>, ха!</p><p>Смех Сяо Чжаня — это, в основном, стон, и Ибо не уверен, сжимаются ли мышцы от смеха, удовольствия или чего-то еще, что заставляет его смущающе быстро приближаться к краю.</p><p>— Бля, гэ, я кончаю, — стонет Ибо в его вспотевшую шею, и Сяо Чжань двигается с ним, и его собственные звуки становятся все громче.</p><p>— Да, Ибо, давай, блядь, войди в меня, накачай меня, —  Сяо Чжань раздвигает колени шире, пока не оказывается практически лежащим под Ибо.</p><p>Ибо кусает его за плечо, задыхаясь от выдавленного, — Гэ, что ты несёшь, — прежде чем встать на колени, чтобы трахать Сяо Чжаня быстрее.</p><p>— Ммм… да. </p><p>Ибо втрахивается в Сяо Чжаня быстрыми движениями, ломая ритм по мере того, как его оргазм приближается. Продолжая так, он, должно быть, попадает по простате Сяо Чжаня, потому что тот снова начинает орать, голова откидывается назад, он стонет и выгибается. В отчаянии Ибо делает первое, что диктует ему одурманенное похотью сознание, и вжимает голову Сяо Чжаня в подушку, удерживая ее там, продолжая трахать его. Тело Сяо Чжаня сжимается на его члене, дергаясь, пока он не затихает, позволяя Ибо удерживать его.</p><p>— О, черт, черт, Чжань-гэ, — выдыхает Ибо, кончая, и это блядь превосходно, Сяо Чжань дрожит под ним, изо всех сил пытаясь вдохнуть, пока Ибо так и вжимает его лицом в подушку. Сяо Чжань начинает корчиться, когда у него заканчивается воздух, и это только глубже насаживает его на член Ибо, вытаскивая из него оргазм с такой силой, что вообще, кажется, перестаёт дышать, и бедра беспомощно трясутся, когда он кончает.</p><p>Ибо падает на Сяо Чжаня, не вынимая, и убирает руку с его волос, позволяя ему вдохнуть. Сяо Чжань поднимает голову и тяжело дышит, затем толкается на все ещё стоящий член Ибо.</p><p>— Ах… Ибо, давай, дай и мне кончить, —  Сяо Чжань сдвигается, и Ибо обхватывает своей большой рукой его член, и от этого Сяо Чжань снова стонет в подушки, — <i>Да, бля</i>. </p><p>Сяо Чжаню совсем не требуется времени чтобы кончить, когда Ибо быстро дрочит ему, целуя и покусывая шею и плечи. Когда он содрогается в оргазме, Ибо вынимает, а Сяо Чжань растекается по кровати, очевидно, слишком заебанный даже для того, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что лежит в луже собственной спермы. Ибо любуется им, окидывая взглядом от длиннющих ног до румянца на щеках, и идёт завязать презерватив и выбросить его.</p><p>— Ха, — говорит Сяо Чжань, уткнувшись лицом в подушки, - ты вытрахал мне все мозги.</p><p>Ибо смеется, и заползает обратно на кровать позади него, прижимается, и их обнаженные тела согревают друг друга. Он целует Сяо Чжаня в шею и вздыхает, глядя на влажную кожу.</p><p>— В следующий раз я тебе кляп притащу, гэ, или что-то такое, потому что это пиздец какой-то.</p><p>Сяо Чжань поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть Ибо в глаза, прищурившись,<br/>
— В следующий раз? Откуда ты знаешь, что прошёл тест? У меня очень высокие стандарты, Лао Ван, — фыркает Сяо Чжань, но глаза его сияют, а Ибо широко улыбается.</p><p>— Лао Сяо, я совершенно уверен, что тест прошёл, особенно учитывая то, как жутко ты кричал, мы...</p><p>Сяо Чжань наклоняется к нему, и прерывает поцелуем, и, ну, Ибо не находит повода раздражаться из-за этого.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Во время завтрака на следующий день Лю Хайкуань отказывается встречаться глазами с Сяо Чжанем, и Ибо ухмыляется на протяжении всей трапезы.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>